Ordinary removable dentures, dental plates and the like, comprise teeth mounted in a suitable plate or base. Denture stabilizers, including denture adhesives, are used to fill the interstices between the dentures and the gums or tissues. Prior to placement of the denture in the oral cavity, a denture stabilizer is applied to the denture-plate surface which, for a perfect fit, should uniformly contact the gums and mucous tissues. The denture stabilizer is formulated not only for its adherent properties, but also to provide a cushion or gasket between the denture and the gums or tissues, thereby positioning the denture securely in the oral cavity.
Considerable effort has been made over the years to develop improved denture adhesive compositions. Both synthetic and natural polymers and gums have been used singly, in combination, and in combination with various adhesives and other materials in an attempt to lessen certain deficiencies. These deficiencies include inadequate holding power and messiness and difficulty of removing the residual adhesive from the mouth and dentures. Also, food may become trapped between the denture and the oral cavity of the wearer. Additionally, certain components may present a less than desirable taste to the wearer.
Alkyl vinyl ether-maleic copolymers and salts thereof are known in the art for use in denture adhesive compositions. Such disclosures include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,988 to Germann et al., issued Oct. 10, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,391 to Kumar et al., issued Dec. 25, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,604 to Holeva et al., issued Dec. 17, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,470, Prosise et al., issued May 4, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,924, Tazi et al, issued Aug. 6, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,913, Tazi et al., issued Jan. 21, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,652 to Clarke, issued Jun. 11, 1996. In addition strip or insert denture adhesives are also known. Despite the above-noted technologies, as well as many others, a need still exists for denture stabilizing compositions providing good hold and improved taste.
In accordance with the present invention, good hold and improved taste characteristics may be obtained by using denture adhesive compositions comprising alkyl vinyl ether-maleic acid copolymers comprising combinations of magnesium, strontium, and calcium salts together with specific levels of free acid.